


Internalized Voyeurism

by keelywolfe



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe
Summary: It shouldn't have been a surprise that Sportacus was an adrenaline junkie.





	Internalized Voyeurism

* * *

It shouldn't have been a surprise that Sportacus was an adrenaline junkie. Frankly, it made perfect sense. Anyone who was willing to jump out of a moving airship at any given time had to have a thrill seeker urge built into them. 

Knowing that, it gave all new meaning to Sportacus's enthusiasm at kissing Robbie behind a tree while the children played hardly ten feet away.

The tree bark scraped at Robbie's back through his clothes but it was barely a distraction. How could Robbie worry about anything as petty as clothes or pain when Sportacus was pressed against him, his mouth eager and hot against Robbie's. 

Great blasted heavens, the man could kiss and that shouldn't really have been a surprise, either. Sportacus was a person who pushed himself to excel at things and why should kissing be any different. The perfect pressure, the gentle scrape of his teeth against Robbie's lower lip, slick without being wet, and hotly glorious. Everything about the press of his mouth made Robbie weak, enough that he didn't care that all it would take was one curious child and they'd be caught. 

The hand on his hip slid around to cup his backside, a strong hand giving him a firm squeeze and Robbie's squeak of surprise was caught between their mouths. Oh, this was…Robbie's heart was pounding and Sportacus was tight against him and--

"Sportacus?" Far, far too close and Robbie reacted without thinking. He pushed Sportacus away almost violently and for all that Sportacus was an immovable force when he wanted to be, it seemed adrenaline-fueled panic could catch even him off guard. He went sprawling on the ground, blinking up at Robbie in confused shock even as Stephanie rounded the corner. 

"There you are!" She propped her hands on her hips, every inch the miniature Sportacus she strove to be. "What are you two doing back here?"

"Nothing!" Robbie blurted and sounded every bit as suspicious as he was trying not to seem.

"Nothing," Sportacus said, slower. He shifted up and sprang to his feet. "Nothing at all."

The child beamed at them both, "Then come play! We wanted to play baseball today."

"That sounds great," Sportacus said and if he sounded a touch strained, the pink kid didn't notice. 

Robbie noticed it, though, sighed inwardly. He hadn't meant to be quite that rough and if Sportacus was going to be in a tiff about it, he supposed he'd know soon enough. He'd get over it, Robbie reasoned, trudging away from the park towards his billboard. 

A couple of bruises to the backside and the dignity had to be better than the alternative.

* * *

By the time the children had gone in for the night, it was closing in on eight p.m. and Robbie was getting antsy. Any later and Sportacus would already be in bed and that was that. Nothing but his crystal beeping would wake the Elf up once he was sleeping, Robbie had learned, and he wasn't about to put himself into harm's way just for a booty call. 

He had his own message tube, given to him almost out of the blue, a random, offhand item that Sportacus had gifted him one day. He'd only used it a couple of times, mostly to invite Sportacus down to his bunker and tonight was no different. He offered, blandly, for Sportacus to come down for a visit; a not particularly subtle euphemism for him to come spend the night. 

Sitting his chair, Robbie closed his eyes and waited for the rapid bong-bong on the hatch that announced Sportacus's arrival. They'd only been doing…whatever this was…for a month now and Sportacus had stayed over a bare handful of times. Just the memory of those nights was enough to warm Robbie's blood, which hadn't precisely cooled from that afternoon. He drummed his fingers on the chair arm impatiently, halfway into a fantasy of what he wanted to do when Sportacus got here. The eager enthusiasm that annoyed Robbie so much in day to day life was a great deal more tolerable in a bed partner, particularly that flexibility and--

The paper airplane that came soaring down an air tube was an unexpected surprise and Robbie caught it midair, opening it to read Sportacus's untidy scrawl informing him curtly that he needed some time alone and would see him tomorrow. 

Well. That was unfortunate. Robbie sighed in frustration and crumpled the paper, tossing it to the floor with more force than was needed. So he was being punished for not indulging Sportacus in his exhibitionist streak. Well, fine, let him sulk all he wanted. Maybe Robbie had been a little rougher than necessary but he'd be damned if he'd let one of those kids catch them like that and he felt a niggling disappointment in Sportacus that he would. 

Whatever, Robbie wasn't about to lie awake and worry about it, he decided irritably. He snatched up his blanket and curled up in his chair and if he tossed and turned before falling into a restless sleep, well, that was hardly different than any other night.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, Robbie could tell it was far too early before he even opened his eyes. His sense of time wasn't particularly good, his internal clock never managed to sync with the hours he kept, but even underground Robbie knew that a few more hours of sleep would not be amiss.

He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, yawning and contemplating if going to the bathroom was worth the effort, and opened his eyes just a slit. To find Sportacus sitting on the floor at his feet and if he hadn't been completely awake before, his startled yelp was enough to help clear the mental cobwebs.

"What are you doing here?" Robbie blurted, clutching his blanket to his chest in an effort to quell his pounding heart. Memory of the night before, of that curt flying message returned and Robbie frowning down at Sportacus. He said, coolly, "My invitation was for last night, not any time you feel like gracing me with your presence."

Sportacus didn't so much as bat an eyelash at Robbie's tone. He looked tired, of all things, as though he hadn't slept well the night before only that was impossible, all of Robbie's admittedly limited research over the past month indicated that Sportacus slept like the dead and if he ever needed another reason to hate the Elf, his jealousy over how easily he slept would be one. The proof was sitting there in front of him though, cross-legged and he looked smaller like that, curled up at Robbie's feet with tired eyes and his hands wrapped around his own ankles. 

"Are you ashamed to be with me?" Sportacus asked bluntly and that was not at all what Robbie had expected to hear, certainly not just after waking up.

He answered without thinking, words falling free, "Of course not!"

"Because you didn't want the kids to see us together," Sportacus went on as if Robbie hadn't spoken, "You never do. You'll let me steal kisses and you'll hide me away down here but not once have you let them see us together. What else am I supposed to think except that you're ashamed of me?"

Robbie could only gape down at him. "Are you serious? That is what you got out of this? Ashamed of _you_?" It was entirely too early in the morning to deal with something like that and words were spilling out of Robbie like a tipped over soda can. "You spend your days being hero and encouraging children. You are like the official ambassador of cheer for the whole blasted town. You…you are literally better than me in every way. Why aren't _you_ ashamed to be seen with _me_?

It was more than he'd ever meant to say, all his normal barriers still drowsing and Sportacus looked tired and yet. His eyes were wide and thoughtful and Robbie was terrified because this was it, this was when Sportacus finally saw the truth. That Robbie could never be good enough for him and this, whatever they were doing, needed to stop.

Fingertips touching the back of his hand pulled him from his thoughts and Robbie looked at Sportacus mutely. He'd shifted to his knees and took Robbie's cold hand into both his warm ones, chafing it gently between them. Part of Robbie wanted to pull away from him completely, pull away and hide either deep within himself or, frankly, in another room where he didn't have to see or hear or anything. This past month had been a delicate sort of torture where he was getting everything and nothing that he wanted. He didn’t know when he'd closed his eyes but he knew when he opened them, to Sportacus saying his name imploringly. 

"Robbie," Sportacus said softly, "Don't you know that you saved me?"

That…was not at all what Robbie expected to hear. "Me?"

"Yes, you, of course you," A warm hand settled on his cheek, urging him down, until Sportacus could leaned in and press their foreheads together. "I was nowhere, doing nothing before I came to Lazytown. I'd go different places and help a bit and leave. No town had ever asked me to stay before I came here. None of them ever needed me to stay.

"Then I came here and I had my own villain, my own town. I wasn't just slightly above average here, I was Lazytown's hero," Sportacus pressed their mouths together lightly, hardly a kiss and more simply breathing together, "I may be the town hero but I am nothing without you. You gave me meaning."

"It wasn't intentional," Robbie said hoarsely.

"No, I know it wasn't," Sportacus laughed. "But it's still true. It let me stay here and it gave me time to really _see_ you. You're brilliant and wonderful, Robbie. How could I ever possibly be ashamed to be seen with you?"

Possibly, Robbie should be protesting all this. Nothing Sportacus said had been precisely untrue but it wasn't the whole story, either, giving him far more credit than he deserved. Probably Robbie should be telling Sportacus that and not ignoring those details to pull him into Robbie's lap, smothering his startled laugh beneath a kiss. Sportacus was heavy on top of him and the chair was barely big enough for two grown men but his mouth, ah, Robbie could lose hours in that mouth, days, sharing hot, sweet kisses between them.

"I would…I would kiss you in front of anyone," Sportacus gasped out between kisses, pressing his mouth feverishly to Robbie's, to his jaw, up to his ear to whisper, "I would let anyone see how I feel about you."

"I don't want anyone to see this," Robbie growled back, low and fierce, "I don't want to share this with anyone." He met those eager kisses with ones of his own. Sportacus's hat was in his way and Robbie ripped it off with enough force that he could feel Sportacus wince against his mouth. He might have apologized if not for the utter distraction of soft hair against his hand, winding his fingers into silky curls and tugging. Until Sportacus cried out softly and followed the pull of his hand, tipping his head back and his breath hitched as Robbie sucked at his throat, pulling a bruise to the surface.

"I want to be the only one who sees you like this," Robbie mumbled into the softness beneath Sportacus's jaw. He could feel Sportacus nodding, his own hands tangling into Robbie's hair and Robbie pulled him in harder with an arm around his waist. The chair was too small, they were cramped into each other, and Robbie could feel Sportacus's hardness against him through two layers of clothing. 

They've already done more than this; Robbie has had Sportacus beneath him in his bed, bare and begging, arching against white sheets as he pleaded for more. They were already past this graceless fumbling, still dressed and sweating through their clothes, rocking against each other and bumping noses as they fought for kisses and somehow it's still perfect, it's exactly what Robbie wanted just now and he could feel Sportacus shuddering against him, taste the soft moans slipping from him. 

"Oh," Sportacus whimpered, low, and his head dropped to Robbie's shoulder, hips hitching, and Robbie buries his own moan into the soft curls behind Sportacus's ear and he smelled like soap and clean sweat, and lovely.

There was a long moment of silence broken only by their heavy breathing until Sportacus stirred, shifting back enough to look at Robbie's face. His lips were pink and puffy and there was a bruise rising at the base of his throat. It only made Robbie want to kiss him again. 

His wry smile was the only thing holding Robbie back. "I only just got up and now I have to change my clothes again."

"I haven't even gotten up yet," Robbie countered and he stole a kiss anyway, soft and secret, down here in his bunker. "Let me get dressed and I'll come with you."

"They'll see you with me," Sportacus warned him with another smile, this one a little more tremulous, more uncertain.

"You better hope they see me and not the state of your trousers," Robbie told him dryly and that earned him a laugh, another kiss, and Robbie didn't much care if anyone ever saw them together. 

But he wouldn't mind if they did.

-finis-


End file.
